Breaking the Veil
by Star's Radiant Blaze
Summary: Vampires and humans are divided in two groups: the heroic knights in shining armor, and the evil demons that live in the shadows. There is no middle line between the two. However, one vampire decides to put that theory to the test. And what she discovers is that not everything is all set in stone after all. Contains an OC, may have more later.
AN: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I wrote anything at all. I've been too busy to do so, and have lacked inspiration. :P Writer's Block can be a real pain.

I'm not new to the Owari no Seraph fandom, but I am new to writing actual fanfics about it. I've watched both seasons of the anime (I may need to rewatch it), but not all of the manga, so some details may be left out.

Anyways, let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Owari no Seraph.

* * *

Breaking the Veil

Chapter 1: Deviance

The entire world, at least what was left of it, was divided between two sides: the humans, the last survivors, clinging to life like a withering candle, sputtering and flickering about, threatening to be blown out by the wind. They were considered the heroes of tomorrow, the ones who would slay their killers and protect what they had left, and restore it to its former glory. Courage and faith was what drove them to keep fighting to reclaim what was theirs to begin with: their home, their way of life. Essentially, Earth.

Then there were the vampires, dark, cunning, an evil that needed to be obliterated, a smudge that stained the planet permanently. They lived in the shadows and came out to feast on the cattle, that was their human hosts. They were smart, however. Smart and intelligent. They realized if they killed too many their food stock would plummet further. They captured young children, kept them in conditions like livestock, and kept them well enough to simply sap their blood later. They protected humans from demons such as the Four Horsemen of John, in exchange for a potential meal afterwards. It was an efficient system the vampires thought of that's worked for years.

The vampires were bad and the humans were good. The humans were the heroes and the vampires were the villains. Rebels against tyranny. Traditional, clear cut like crystal, set in stone. It was almost fairy tale level labeling. There was no middle ground between the two. It was just the way things were.

To most people, at least.

To hear talk of a good vampire was almost unthinkable. Impossible. Imaginary. One would be admonished for such thoughts on either side of the spectrum. It was stupid thinking, really. Good vampires could never exist.

Sandy colored bangs fluttered through an invisible wind, ruby red eyes looking from her post from a ruined skyscraper in Nagoya, the evening sun disappearing in the horizon. The thought entertained her horribly bored mind. Patrol was usually like this, unless one of those pesky Four Horsemen of John, and even then it was usually taken care of in a matter of minutes.

Hn. Good vampires couldn't exist, huh? Then what about humans? Did that mean only humans were good? There had to be some bad humans. It was just like them to start some stupid war or battle because they don't agree with someone else's ideals. Probably the only thing that vampires did have in common.

 _They aren't such hypocrites like humans,_ the vampire thought to herself. _Humans are born contradictions. They say they want to protect the world, but in reality only think of themselves..._

Well, not all of them.

There was one kid in the Moon Demon Company that was particularly bothersome to the vampires. Yuuichiro Hyakuya was his name. According to reports, he's loose cannon. A really loose cannon. Or reckless. Either way. He was skilled and had much potential. He, like the elites in the Moon Demon Company, had a cursed weapon. But that was beside the point.

She had seen the kid a couple of times herself, though she kept a respectful distance away from him. She wasn't planning on dying. He often yelled and disobeyed orders, always rushing out and getting his butt handed to him at first - the vampire chuckled at that. But then he would get smart and dish out the pain to his enemies. He often took hits for his comrades.

Most of all, Yuuichiro often kept yammering about wanting to protect. Protect everything he knew dear. The vampire usually never heard of such talk from most soldiers. They usually talked about saving themselves or saving the organization in which they served. This kid was interesting.

 _Just don't let the nobles, or, god forbid,_ Ferid, _hear that nonsense, Echo,_ she thought to herself. _He'd think you as someone that might have been brainwashed or something of that nature._

"Oh, Echo~!"

Echo turned her head and gave a groan. Speak of the devil, it was Ferid. "What is it, Ferid?" she asked. "Can't you see I'm on watch?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," Ferid replied in that disgustingly sweet voice of his. "You seem quite bored here all by yourself."

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Echo said with a wave of her hand. "I don't need assistance."

"Well, if you say so," Ferid said nonchalantly. He made to move, but stopped. "Although, I suppose you aren't busy enough to handle a little... errand of sorts for me?"

Echo's pointy ears twitched. This was a first. "Errand?" she repeated. "What sort of errand?"

Ferid chuckled. "Oh, it's nothing hard or anything. Something simple really..."

Inwardly, in Echo's mind, any errand that dealt with Ferid ended up being more than simple.

"Our scouts are good when it comes to intel, but the humans have been getting smarter by the day," Ferid explained, sitting down next to Echo. The female vampire quietly scooted an inch or two away from him. "They're beginning to recognize patterns. They started figuring out where they're hiding out at. Just yesterday they've dispatched a group of about half a dozen by surprise."

"Okay..." Echo was getting a little apprehensive. "What does this got to do with me though?"

"Well, that's the thing," Ferid said. "You're pretty sneaky and skilled at assassination, and you're not even a noble. You'd be able to take on the challenge that I can present to you."

Echo closed her eyes with a sigh. "Well, stop beating around the bush," came her impatient response. "What is it?"

Ferid chuckled. "Well..."

* * *

A/N: And that's left on a cliffhanger note. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Constructive criticism is encouraged!

~SRB


End file.
